The Order of the First Mistress
by Stolen Childe
Summary: A creature from William the Bloody's past makes an appearance and she brings a friend with her, which sparks all kinds of problems in Angel's town. (AS pairing)
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Order of the First Mistress 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Rating: **PG-13/R 

**Warnings:** OFC, m/m slash, tweaked history, TWT, language, tweaked lineage 

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt own AtS, not mine 

**Author's Notes:** Well, first published AtS fanfic, so bear with me. Don't have a beta yet, so if there's any takers e-mail me. I hope you like. 

*****__

__

_The first mistress of the remade shall raise an evil of unspeakable_

_degree. An Apocalyptic era shall emerge, striking terror into_

_man and leaving no beast untouched._

_The blood of the second great love shall cleanse the beast_

_a searing kiss shall be shared by childe and master_

_it shall finish, the first mistress shall be defeated._

__

_*****_

__**Prologue**

They were on her trail, not letting up in the least. Her breath was harsh as she rasped in the cold night air. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and wished that she had not. They were mangled versions of what once had been men. She knew that they were no longer after surviving a massacre and a fire. Their skin blackened and boiled looking, like wax dripping from mannequins. She shivered and picked up her pace, stumbling over a tree root protruding from the ground, catching her heavy skirts in brambles. She cried out as she feel. 

"That's enough den boys." a cruel voice broke the silence like a boom of thunder. A tall man moved from the shadows, cool eyes calculating, lips twisted wickedly, "The lass gave a good chase. But it looks to be at an end now." 

The girl laughed, slightly hysterical, "It appears you have caught me." tears coated her voice, "Angelus." The vampire laughed, loud and cruel as he stalked towards her. 

"It appears I 'ave indeed. But not for mi'self child, oh not for mi'self a'tall. Come get your treat Dear Will." Another vampire broke free of the shadows and she sucked in a wavering, terrified gasp, tears coming to her eyes. 

"No. It simply cannot be." she whispered. 

"'Fraid so luv. But it was good while it lasted." William the Bloody grinned, swooping down and driving sharp teeth into her neck. Her cry pierced the night, sending nesting birds to wing in fear. 

"Yer. Find the demon and tell 'im to pack up is toys." Angelus snapped at a hovering minion, "Go to it!" The minion skittered at the order, blending into the trees.__

__

_****_

TBC...? Tell me what you think. I know the prologue isn't all that impressive, so I will post the first chapter as well. Remember! Feedback feeds authors! 


	2. Chapter One: Remember Me?

**Title:** The Order of the First Mistress 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** See previous parts for warnings and disclaimers. I really don't know much about Whendon's vamp lore so a lot of this is completely made up. But hey! Artistic license right?... Right? ****

****

******** 

****

**Chapter One: Remember Me?**

"Bloody hell. I can't believe I got dragged back here again. Stupid great pouf." Spike grumbled, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather duster as he trudged through the underground parking and to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited impatiently for the 'infernal metal box' to arrive. The blond walked into the nicely furnished lobby and glared at those who looked at him wrong and grinned flirtatiously at a lady from Real-estate, cute thing she was, blonde though which wasn't really his type, after the slayer and the Harmony fiasco he pretty well sworn off blondes. 

"Never shoulda gone to 'em in the first place." he muttered. 

"Getting more messages from the Powers That Be, O Great Champion?" a snide remark came his way, Spike snarled at the rookie from Purchasing. A guy makes one mistake about an insane lawyer and he never lives it down. Well Lindsey was out of the picture now and he was stuck once more with his pounce of a sire. 

"Glad you made it Spike." Angel's voice rose from the entrance to his office. Speak of the devil that. Spike knew that Angel couldn't really be glad but had to keep up appearances and whatnot. 

"Wadda want Soul boy?" Spike asked, it wasn't really the jab it had been in days gone and he furrowed his brow after the comment left his lips then sneered at Angel's amused raised brow. 

"I'm hurt, truly." Angel had to fight against rolling his eyes, Wesley had made some new developments in the Shanshu prophesy and his wayward childe had to hear them. The ex-watcher had refused to even tell Angel until the blond vamp had arrived. 

"New developments in Prophesies and Ancient Artefacts. I thought that it would be a good idea for you to hear them too." Angel commented. 

"No ya didn'. It was your pet watcher Wesley." Spike smirked, Angel glared. 

"Come on Spike." the dark haired master vampire gritted, "I want to hear what Wesl-" 

"Unaccounted vampire on the premises Sir!" one of the security staff said, rushing towards the boss. The portly man was slightly out of breath, and his eyes looked panicked, "It's an older one-" the man paused, listening, "Correction two older ones. Should I call for backup?" 

Angel and Spike shared a glance, then Angel turned to the security guard, shaking his head, "That will not be necessary. Spike and I are quite capable." 

"Bin itchin' for a little murder an' mayhem." Spike rubbed his hands together at the prospect and pretended to ignore his sire's disapproving look. 

"Wills!" a young chipper voice cried from the elevator entrance and Spike froze, he turned slowly, his blue eyes wide. 

Framed in the entrance to the elevator was girl, sixteen or seventeen, long wavy dark reddish-brown hair and sparkling eyes. She was oddly pale, slender and slight, looking all the more paler in her flowing ankle-length black skirt and tight black tank top a glint of sliver flashed resting just below her collar bone, a collection of bracelets encircling each wrist. The girl's presence however was only what startled Spike, what made Angel suck in an unnecessary breath was the tall slender brunette behind her, Drusilla. The girl in black rushed over to Spike and flung her arms around his neck, her feet dangled a couple inches from the floor as she hung there. Angel realized that Spike was clearly in a state of shock, before his arms wrapped around the girl's slim waist. 

"Missy brought me here and I only smell those dirty mean souls." Drusilla muttered, "Yucky, yucky souls all bright and clean." she began to moan and sway. 

Angel looked at the girl still hanging around Spike's neck like an absurd necklace, 'Missy' as it were was a vampire, Angel's trained eyes looked over her, 105 immortal years. He sniffed and his eyes widened, she was of his line, she was his grandchilde, a childe of Spike. 

"Sweet Lady, what'er you doin' here?" Angel heard Spike whisper. 

"I couldn't stay away any longer Wills." she sniffled, "I don't care about your soul. You know I was never any good at all the killing anyway." Then it hit Angel, Wills, William no one absolutely no one (him excluded of course) had called Spike that and walked away alive, or unhurt at the very least. 

"Spike, care to enlighten us?" Angel asked slowly. 

"Yes please do." Wesley's voice, Angel turned and saw his best friend standing just behind him, "What on earth could posses you to bring Edaline to Los Angeles?" 

"I didn' do it Mate. She came all by 'erself." then Spike looked over at the oddly quiet Dru, "Well... and an old friend." he amended. 

"Drusilla and Edaline." Wesley fussed, "Isn't this just wonderful." 

"Um... Wes." Angel said hesitantly, "I think this is all a little after my time." 

"Edaline, also known as the Black Lady. She's your grandchilde, or Angelus' at any rate. William the Bloody created her in 1899. She wasn't entirely fearsome as far as your kind went, but she did enjoy torturing and maiming thieves and vagabonds." 

"Excuse me!" Edaline protested, "I was fearsome. People were much affeered!" 

Wesley cleared his throat, "She left briefly in 1900, I suppose before you met up with your family again. She wanted to visit Japan I believe?" Edaline nodded. 

"She met up again with the group in 1902 and remained with them for..." 

Edaline thought for a minute, Spike spoke up, "Eighty-two years. The Lady was my second great love after..." 

'After me.' Angel's mind supplied, aloud he said, "How old were you, when you were turned?" 

"Sixteen." she smiled, "I was just about to get my big break at the Empire theatre in Toronto. Darla, Drusilla and Wills came to watch the show, I wasn't lead but I was in the performance quite a bit. It was the most magical night of my life. The costumes were astounding, the orchestra incredible." her eyes held a dreamy quality as she was lost in days long passed. 

"I came to her after the show." Spike's voice was quiet as he spoke, "Claimed I was an admirer, had flowers and ever'thing. Then I followed her out back and turned her, still in her stage dress." Suddenly Spike hissed in pain and Edaline pulled fully away. On Spike's chest where the girl had leaned against was a small cross shaped scorch mark, the blonde vampire rubbed his chest and looked at the girl's neckline where a small silver cross rested, the skin underneath was red-tinged but not as bad as one would expect. 

"You're still doing that Lady?" Spike asked, a pale elegant finger traced around the cross not touching, the girl shivered at the touch. It had been much too long. 

Angel looked at the cross, "How do you...?" 

She picked up the metal and turned it around, on the back was a piece of black cloth, "Virgin silk[1], made by deaf Chinese nuns. When I was mortal I always wore the cross, I refused to take it off in my undead life." her eyes stole to Spike's chest, her fingers ghosting over the rapidly healing abrasion. She walked over to Angel, stopping about two feet in front of him, she bowed her head, hands clasped primly before her. 

"Grandsire." she said, and Angel recognized the ritual for what it was, the meeting of the bloods. He brought a hand under her chin and lifted her face up so her eyes met his, behind them he saw no malicious intent, just sorrow, he smiled sadly, "Grandchilde." he bent his head and kissed her chastely on the lips, she beamed and hugged him quickly before pulling away. 

"Hey Boss I hav-" Harmony froze halfway through her sentence and squeaked as she found her back pressed up against her desk, glinting gold eyes staring into hers. Edaline sniffed at the younger vampire and recoiled as she smelt shared blood in her. 

"Harmony," Angel said softly, "don't move." But his secretary wasn't planning to, fear filled her as the older vampire growled quietly at her. Females were notoriously possessive, especially when it came to a vampire siring another female childe. That is why Angel had sired Dru and Spike, boys and girls could play well together, girls and girls could not and boys and boys were bitter and resentful, that's why Penn hadn't stuck around. 

"Sweet Lady Luv." Spike said softly, "It's all right, Harm and I are over. Haven't even done her in weeks." 

"Well you haven't _done_ me in years." Edaline said, pulling away, "Come on Dru I... Dru?" They looked around fervently no sign of the other brunette. 

"Oh bloody hell." Spike muttered. 

"My sentiments." Angel agreed. 

"Drusilla is once again loose in Los Angeles." Wesley sighed, running a hand over his face, "I'll be in my office." He exited the lobby and headed for the hallway. 

"This is all my fault." Edaline muttered. She looked over at the male vamps and saw them both standing with their eyes closed, they opened their eyes at the same time and pointed in opposite directions. 

"She went that way." they said. 

Edaline groaned, "Never a man to do a woman's job." she stood stock still and screwed up her face, 'Come along Auntie Dru, Edaline is trying to find you.' She traced the blood links and bypassed the branches that broke off into lesser childer the ones that remained living at any rate and there weren't many, but she too could not get a lock on the wayward vampiress. 

"She's too mature." Edaline said finally, smiling apologetically, "I used to be so good at these kinds of things." 

Angel ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I suppose we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Look." 

"Can I move now?" Harmony squeaked, Angel looked up startled and nodded an affirmative. 

Edaline looked over at Angel, "What could Drusilla possibly want in LA?" 

"Do you want the list alphabetically or in order of nastiness. Ever since the hell mouth was destroyed all the various creatures of the night came here. There are Apocalypses just waiting to happen. We should talk to Wesley to see what developments he has made with the Shanshu prophesy. Perhaps that will give us a clue as to what will be happening." 

"Talked to the powers." a new voice spoke up, the heads turned to see Gunn striding towards them, looking wonderful in his dark suit, "The big cat says to stay on our toes and land on our feet. Drusilla is going to bring all kinds of hell. But of course it is preordained, everything was meant to happen." 

"Thanks Gunn." Angel nodded, he turned to his grandchilde, "Which means you must have a role to play. If it was just Dru she would have found her way here on her own." 

"I'm prepared to step up to any and all challenges." she flashed a grin and Angel smiled gently back. Seemed to him that Spike had finally made a good choice in choosing his childer. Edaline was still likely an evil bitch, but she seemed to retain some morals and she was bound to Spike's will truly and fully, if Spike kept the leash short and taunt there should not be many problems. Angel hoped. 

**** 

TBC...? 

[1] Just a random thing made up, virgin silk (does it even exist?) probably wouldn't stop the burns. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Lady of La Rivière

**Title:** The Order of the First Mistress 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** See previous parts for warnings and disclaimers.****

****

************

****

**Chapter Two: The Lady of La Rivière**

When she stepped onto the stage Spike felt something well within him, a desire that hadn't been there for over a year. She was beautiful and her voice was a dream. Her lips were red with her life's blood her cheeks flushed with excitement and Spike knew he had to claim her, take her for his own. He glanced at Darla and Drusilla, the women sitting on either side of him, they seemed enthralled with the whole spectacle it was after all their first time feasting on Canadian blood and the anticipation was almost tangible. Spike knew Drusilla would be looking for a blonde woman, and Darla would have her sites fixed on a sturdy, feminine man, Spike didn't usually pick a preference but right now, he knew all he was interested in was this girl, and it wasn't just to feed. 

He could scarcely wait for intermission to arrive, even though the show had just began, he sifted nearly imperceptibly in his seat and studiously avoided Darla's questioning gaze. It was no secret the woman didn't like him, but like her, he was the only thing the older vampire had that was connected to her 'darling boy', Angelus. They grudgingly remained with one another and Spike suspected against their better judgement. Darla didn't like being alone and if Spike left, he took Dru with him. 

"You want her." Drusilla said lowly, disapprovingly, "She's filth, nasty filth not worth my Spoike. The stars are screeching as she sings, a cacophony of noise, dirty, dirty noise. It's hurting my ears Grandmummy." 

"There, there Dru." Spike said, distractedly. Darla, as was her wont ignored them both. 

"Magnificent isn't she." a voice said from behind them, in a tone that carried the last vestiges of a British accent, belaying to the fact that his family hadn't been here long, but long enough. 

"Quite." Spike agreed, "Who is she?" The two men were getting disapproving looks, but the blond ignored them. 

"Edaline, Edaline King. My fiancée." the man said, "Peter Hardy, pleased to meet you." 

Spike thought wildly for a moment, "William, William Turner." 

"Well Turner. Care to go for a drink. I've seen this many times already, and it seems we are disturbing your...?" 

"Sisters." Spike supplied. Hardy nodded and rose, it wasn't proper etiquette, but neither of them much cared. Spike currently was enthralled by the beautiful dove on the stage, and this Hardy fellow was his ticket to her. 

"You're a lucky fellow." Spike complimented, "She's a one she is." 

"Yes, she is scarcely sixteen, I... swooped in and took my chance, before any of the other gents could get to her. She is a Lady of the La Rivière house. Third generation Canadian." 

"French." Spike commented. 

Hardy nodded, "Yes, but Lady La Rivière married into a British family two generations ago." Spike nodded, he stopped listening to the man, concentrating more on Hardy's fiancée and all the wonderful nights they would be having together. He had to fight off a feral grin, he hadn't been this excited about the kill since... Spike shook his head and turned his attention back to his drinking companion, there was a gentleman's lounge on the top floor of the theatre, where Hardy seemed to be leading him. The blond vampire heard Hardy's blood flowing languidly through his veins and heard the thud-thump of his heartbeat. Spike had to remind himself that he couldn't kill the man because he was the ticket to the real treat of the evening, maybe he would give Hardy to Darla. The Upper-Canadian seemed like her type and that would also allow him to get in good with grandmummy, for a while at least. 

~~~ 

"I need to talk with you Edaline." Angel said quietly, the girl looked to her grandsire and followed him unquestioningly into his office. 

"What is it?" she asked respectively. 

Angel slid smoothly behind his desk, crossing ankle on his knee and steepling his fingers, he levelled his gaze with the girl's, "I need to make it clear that killing is absolutely, unquestionable out. LA is my town, which means I make the rules. I can't stop the general populace, and that's why we're here. I can however, stop those I am in contact with, especially those who are members of my line. If you murder one innocent soul, retribution will be swift, you will die." 

The girl nodded stiffly, "Understood. I hope you are pleased to know that I have only killed one innocent in my entire lifetime, undead or otherwise. I never liked to slaughter innocents, it wasn't my gig. I will not however, stop carrying out my own retribution when I see fit. I have made quite the name for myself by doing this and I do like to keep my reputation, not to mention my hide. If we have a problem with that I will leave your city." 

"If the party is truly guilty, I will be grateful for the help, but one slip and your head rolls." Angel said warningly. 

"She won' slip." Spike's voice was soft in the doorway, "That's the only thing I ever hated about her." Angel looked back and forth between the two of his line, Spike wasn't prone to lying any longer and the girl seemed honest, as far as vampires went. He found himself wanting to know her in the old days and found himself hating that at once. Longing for soullessness, was not a habit to get into. 

"Very well." Angel nodded, "Spike, I want you in Wesley's office in five. Edaline, go up to research, Fred Burkle will be waiting for you, she'll get you settled in." 

"Right." Spike nodded, "Come on Sweet Lady, I'll take you to the scientist. She's a good'un. First friend here and W&H." 

She went to follow her sire but paused when she was at the door, turning back to Angel, "I won't let you down. I swear it." she touched her cross, and Angel felt her conviction as clear as if it were his own. The dark vampire watched them go and turned his chair to the cityscape view bathed in clouds, rain sprinkling down on the streets below, the little people with their little umbrellas hurrying along the sidewalks. Sheep. Was the thought that popped into his mind. He closed his eyes and once again concentrated on finding Drusilla, he thought it wouldn't work when he felt the tingle in the back of his mind, the tingle of her presence, and the lust for massacre. Angel's brow furrowed, he had to find her, before long the death toll would rise and he would be to blame. 

~~~ 

She entered before him and he could feel her awe coming off of her in waves. She was like a child in a toy store. She ran an elegant hand over the dark mahogany of the table that held a bouquet of dried wild flowers, their smell still wafting off of them scenting the air with their magic. It was all dark woods and hardwood flooring with antique furniture and beautiful antique dishes in the display cases. 

"Wow." she whispered and turned with the most brilliant of smiles on her face, "It's beautiful." 

"Yeah... well." Spike shrugged. 

"I'm glad ya like it Edaline." Fred beamed from behind the blond vampire, "When I heard that you were lookin' for a place to stay, I knew the perfect hotel. And don't you worry 'bout expenses, Wolfram & Hart are real good in the way of cash. There's no television though, these places pride themselves on authenticity. They even have the staff dressed up like they belong in the time period." 

"It's lovely Fred. I'm glad they went to you to find me a place to stay. Thank you." Edaline smiled. 

Fred blushed and looked away a bit, "Aw, well it was nothin'." 

"Do you want to stay for a spell? I could order some tea and cookies brought up. Or!" she grinned, "Lemon cake, it has been quite awhile since I've had lemon cake. Do you think they make it with real lemon zest here, or just the juice? Maybe they have candied orange peel. Mother used to make it all the time." 

"Dunno Pet." Spike smiled. 

Fred look puzzled, "But I thought that vampires didn't have good taste buds for anythin' but blood." 

"That is true. But I still like to eat it once and awhile, things such as citrus have a sharp flavour, so I get just a hint of what I miss." Fred nodded, and Spike could almost see her tucking that away in a mental filing cabinet. 

"I gotta be goin' though, but thanks for the offer. Me and Wes have plans for later." Fred explained. 

Edaline smiled knowingly, "I see. I'm sure Wills and I can amuse ourselves, right my Master?" Spike turned abruptly towards her, she hadn't called him that in... He couldn't even remember. 

"Okay, I'll be goin'. But we'll do the girl thing real soon." Fred waved and left the room. 

When they could no longer hear her gentle footsteps retreating down the hall, Spike turned to the girl shifting uncomfortably, as Edaline raised her arms above her head, stretching catlike, revealing a tantalizing strip of ivory skin. She hopped up on back of the couch. She looked almost childlike as she sat, hands beside her, bare feet kicking gently. He couldn't recall when she had kicked off her sandals, but there they sat, neatly at the door, on her ankle was a small chain of silver. 

"Ah La... Edaline." he spoke, she frowned at the use of her proper name. 

Spike continued, "I don't think anything should... you know happen." 

She cocked her head cutely, "Who brought it to voice that something would occur?" 

"I..." he drifted. 

"Assumed?" she smiled, her eyes sparkling, "You were right in your assumption Wills, just because I didn't say that something might happen, doesn't mean I didn't want something to happen. But you are probably right, nothing should happen." she sighed, "I've missed you Sire, but you call the shots." She hopped off the couch, and Spike thought it was her sixteen year old body throwing him off, it had never bothered him before, but before a twenty-four year old and sixteen year old was perfectly legal, hell a forty year old and sixteen year old was perfectly legal. Edaline's fiancé had been thirty-five. 

The Black Lady sashayed over to the elaborate bookshelf and ran a long red painted nail over the spines of the books, she pulled one away and curled up on the couch like a cat, opening to the middle and beginning to read. Spike shook his head, they were all the same, he now realized. All the vampire woman of his family, shift from one mind set to the other without even batting a gorgeous eye. 

"Hope was but a timid friend--/She sat without my grated den/Watching how my fate would tend/Even as selfish-hearted men./She was cruel in her fear./Through the bars, one dreary day,/I looked out to see her there/And she turned her face away!/Like a false guard false watch keeping/Still in strife she whispered peace;/She would sing while I was weeping,/If I listened, she would cease./False she was, and unrelenting./When my last joys strewed the ground/Even Sorrow saw repenting/Those sad relics scattered round;/Hope -- whose whisper would have given/Balm to all that frenzied pain --/Stretched her wings and soared to heaven;/Went -- and ne'er returned again!" Edaline read softly, her eyes not even touching on the words in the book, though Spike knew that they were written there. 

"Emily Brontë, _Hope, _1846. I was not even born." Edaline closed the book and put it on the table, she ran her fingertips over the polished wood, before rising, "Good night... William." 

Spike watched her go, as she reached an elegant hand up to her head and removed the chopsticks confining all that lovely hair, he averted his gaze as it fell in red-gold-brown waves down her back, catching the soft glow of the lamps and shimmering in a dazzling array. 

The blond vampire hated to admit it to himself, but he knew that feeling of hopelessness, he had felt it when his own sire had abandoned him, because of his soul, Angel had fled the family, but Spike had done the great pouf one better. He denied his own childe, but when he had asked Angel, it was only a matter of moments before they were a pile of limbs on the floor and since then... Spike shook his head and settled upon the chesterfield. The damned ancient things were uncomfortable, but they served, when it was necessary and Spike didn't feel like returning to his dank basement apartment. 

**** 

TBC...? I'll need a little more reviews before I post the next part. So if you want to see more. Write me!! Please? 


	4. Chapter Three: That Big Floaty Place

**Title:** The Order of the First Mistress 

**Author:** Stolen Childe 

**Author's Notes:** See previous parts for warnings and disclaimers. The rating got boosted, it is now officially R-rated. Another thing, I said Spike was Harmony's sire, and I was mistaken, I just re-watched the graduation episode and discovered it was some other vamp. However, I did give a tweaked lineage warning so I guess it's okay.****

****

**** 

****

**Chapter Three: That Big Floaty Place in the Sky**

Angel felt that unmistakable pull in the back of his mind and closed his eyes against it. Spike was in pain, but it was no longer his right to comfort, he would offer when asked, but Spike himself had cut the strings, they were still bonded as only two blood vampire lovers can be, but it was not his place and he feared it would never be his place again. He shook himself of the thoughts, returning attention to the paperwork in front of him that had to be read dated and signed, he had to fight the sigh. This was not something he had wanted when he had become the CEO of Wolfram & Hart, but it couldn't be helped. He felt it again and threw his expensive fountain pen against the wall, shattering it and splashing the soft cream with splotches of blue-black. 

"Damnit Spike why won't you just fucking come to me, for me, in me." The dark vampire let out a cry of frustration, running a hand through his hair. He had to go kill something. He grabbed his coat and a gorgeous double edged sword from the wall behind him, making for the door. 

He stormed out and ran right into someone, knocking that very same someone down. Looking to his victim, he noticed green skin, blue spikes and red eyes, a Brachen. All things considered, not his most favourite demon. He closed his eyes and tried very hard not to think of Doyle. 

"Oi Boss Man. Is it just me or have you gotten more wall-like over the years?" the demon asked, pushing himself up. Angel's heart, if it could have, would have skipped a beat, as it were it ended up dropping somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach. 

"Doyle." Angel whispered. The Brachen shook himself, and the spikes disappeared, revealing smooth skin and gorgeous green eyes, Angel swallowed. 

"The powers haven't just sent you have they? Like they did Cordy?" 

"Wha...?" Doyle looked confused then clued in, "Naw, I'm real. But Cordelia's doin' fine, an' better lookin' 'an ever too. The big boys and girls figured you needed vision guy back. As Cordel -- well you know where she is. So they slammed the head splittin' pains back where they belonged and kicked me outta that big floaty place in the sky!" Angel just stared for a moment, before hugging the smaller Irishman, Doyle squeaked and returned it, they pulled back coughing self consciously. 

"Care ta go for a drink den or are ya busy?" Doyle said, noticing the sword. 

Angel stared at the armament for a moment and shook his head, "No, just wanted to go out and kill something. Work off nervous energy and the like." 

"Gotcha. Know any good pubs about these parts?" the half-Brachen questioned. 

Angel shrugged, "There's a good bar not very far from here. The employees seem to like it." Angel couldn't believe what was happening. Doyle was back, his first friend in LA had come down from 'that big floaty place in the sky'. Spike was good, Doyle was back, Fred and Wes were happy and Gunn felt like he was worth more than his biceps, but Cordy... Cordy was still dead and it didn't seem like she was coming back, ever. 

"She's doin' good Angel. Me 'n her talked up there, she's in a better place and all that. She also told me to tell you that Conor's doin' fine, he's even on the honour roll. Who's Conor?" Doyle told the vampire. 

** 

She was walking down an old dirt road, the sun was high over her head, the sky a perfect storybook blue, the wind whipped her long hair about her face, making it dance a dazzling ballet the trundles waving, spiralling, catching on her lip. She pushed the half facing the wind away from her face, squinting into the day. There was a bridge at the end of the road, an old railroad track with long grasses running along the side and a short cropped field on the other, the fairy-voices of children reached her ears the chiming melodic sound a familiar tune. 

"_Ring around the rosy. Pocket full of posies, ah choo! ah choo! We all fall down!_" the children repeated the haunting nursery rhyme over and over, she glanced towards the close cropped field to see little girls with blue hair ribbons and white dresses and little boys in brown breeches and plain shirts, they danced barefoot and fell as one. 

She shook her head and continued down the track, the dry dirt scrunching under her shoes, there was a bridge up ahead, wooden in construct and covered as not to spook horses who hazarded to cross. Standing in the shade of the bridge were two familiar female figures wrapped around one another, the blond in blood red the brunette in stark white, they smiled white teeth glittering in the low light. As she approached closer and closer two more figures came into view strung up to crosses blood dripping down the arms and puddling on the planks Angel and Spike, flame burning, dancing below. She ran to them, right hand outstretched her left still holding the hair away from her face but as she approached the men faded further and further away, the woman laughing shrilly, she stumbled and fell just as the children behind her cried out, "Ah choo! Ah choo! We all fall DOWN!" 

** 

Edaline sat up, with a quivering sob, tears streaming tinged with blood down her cheeks, her instinctive breath was gasping. She looked around the room, faint sunlight filtering through the heavy curtains, it took her a moment to recognize the hotel and another to realize that there was hurried movement in the other rooms. The door opened and Spike stood framed in the faint glow dressed only in black slacks that hung too low on his slim hips; his belt discarded earlier that morning. 

"What's goin' on Sweet Lady?" his tone was gentle, he moved cautiously towards the bed as if approaching a wild animal. 

"A dream." she gasped. 

"Some dream. Are you-" Spike's company cell phone rang just as he was about to pose the question, he answered it. 

"Is everything okay?" Angel's voice on the other line, "I... sensed something." 

"Yeah Eda-" 

"Is that Angel?" Edaline asked quickly, interrupting Spike's reply, the blond nodded, the girl continued, "Tell him you'll be in right away. I'll follow shortly." 

"I..." Spike stared at the girl for a moment, phone limp at his ear, he cleared is throat, "I'm comin' in Pouf. Ten minutes." 

"Sure." Angel replied, voice puzzled, then he disconnected. Spike remained where he was for a moment, staring at the girl still shaking from her dream, little hands white-knuckled around the sheets. Her gaze refused to meet his and he turned with a shrug, returning to the sitting area where he pulled on his clothes from the previous night and left the suite with no further comment. 

** 

Spike walked into the eternally busy lobby of Wolfram & Hart heading straight to Angel's office, the taller man stood as if waiting for him in the centre facing the door. 

"There's somethin' off with Edi, Sire." Spike said, unconsciously saying the last, "She practically threw me out." 

Angel stared at Spike for a full minute, "She threw you out?" he repeated slowly. 

"That's wot I said!" Spike stomped his foot like a petulant child and to Angel that's what Spike was. 

"What did you do. How did you break the bond?" 

"I didn'! Not purposely anyways. She came on to me last night and nothing happened but that's all really." Spike crossed his arms over his chest and walked to the large panel windows, looking out to the cityscape. 

"Nothing happened... William! Fool of a boy!" Angel cursed him, "How did our bond break?" 

"You got that soul." 

"Right. What did getting 'that soul' end?" 

"Everything!" Spike said quickly, thought for a moment, "Us." 

"Right. No more us, no more fornication, no more bond." it was simple really and Spike refrained from smacking himself. 

"But the bond was there when she came here two nights ago." Spike argued. 

"Well you never refused her before, and you were only separated for a short amount of time. Go back to her place and-" Angel couldn't finish. Edaline breezed into the room and the two stared. She looked completely normal just like any other teenage girl, dark flared jeans paired with a steel blue baby-T, angel wings on the front in shimmery white, long hair secured in a ponytail. She hopped up on Angel's desk, watching the two men watch her, sandal clad feet slowly swinging back and forth. 

"Edaline, are you all right?" Angel asked carefully. 

"How do I get a soul?" she asked abruptly. 

"What?" both men blinked. 

"A soul, I want a soul. I don't want to be a soulless demon anymore. Please. Tell me how." her eyes were wide with tears. They stared at the vampling, lips and cheeks flushed from a recent feeding and Angel for a moment feared he would smell human blood on her, but it was the musky smell of animal. The girl's question was one of the last things he would expect. What vampire would strive for a soul? 

"Please." her voice was near hysterical, "Please tell me." tears now free falling down her cheeks. 

"Edaline." Spike moved forward, "Think of what your asking." 

"Stay away from me!" the Lady snapped, "Just stay the hell away!" 

"It's not streamers and sparkles Luv." Spike continued, "The remorse you'll feel-" 

"You made me! You made me into this monster! Do you have remorse for that? For killing me for taking me from the prime of my life? Snatching away my chance at everything I ever dreamed? But you failed at one thing _Spike_." his nickname was drenched with venom, "I wasn't ever a killer! I never killed one fucking pure soul. You or Dru or even Great Grand-Bitch finished them off. The only man, the only creature I ever killed was one who tried to force himself upon me. And I had to because you were off screwing Drusilla and weren't there to protect me! Two days into my eternal life and you left! But I worshipped you _Sire. _I practically kissed the ground you trod! And all I'm asking for is my soul back so I never ever feel the desire to kill again!" She had fallen from the desk and to her knees, face hidden in her hands, sobs wracking her slight frame. Spike fell at her side and was pushed away from the girl who used all of her strength, knocking him away a good two metres. 

"I said stay away." the face of the vampire had overcome her delicate features, she pushed her self slowly to her feet, moving towards the blond who lay prone with shock. 

"Edaline." Angel's tone was warning, but she didn't hear. 

She stocked closer and closer, "Do you want to see the beast Spike? Do you want to see what I could have been? I can show you Sire. Every bloody, gory viscous part of what I may have become if only you didn't fail, if only who hadn't been so overcome with love when you had changed me." She was about to launch herself at Spike when she was scooped out of mid-air and held in the steely grip of Angel, she struggled but was no match for the vampire almost three times her age. 

"Edaline, be calm. It is a challenge an extremely difficult challenge that you have to pass. I can have someone take you there, but if you don't pass you die. Do you understand?" Angel tried for soothing and it seemed to work. 

"I'm already dead." she whispered, brokenly, "He saw to that. Take me there please. I'm ready, I need this." Angel kissed her temple gently and set her on her feet. She moved a step away, arms hugging her own form as she huddled in on herself. Angel walked over to the phone, keeping an eye on the distraught girl and the still sprawled Spike. 

Doyle entered, "What's up Angel?" 

"I need you to do something very important." Angel looked at the half-human, "Doyle this is Edaline, Edaline Doyle. She's going to take the challenge to earn her soul. I need you to take her there. I can't leave LA, not right now." Angel briefly glanced at his stunned childe. 

"Sure ting Bossman. Do we get to fly in one of them fancy jets you were tellin' me about?" Doyle asked, rubbing his hands together. Angel nodded and turned back to the phone to get the jet prepped. 

** 

Drusilla was happy, all her pretty stone dollies were lined up in front of her in perfect little rows and soon, very soon they would dance for her, around and around and around. She giggled as she spun, her blood red dress swirling around her, hair flying behind her like a dark banner. Behind her the Occult of Draconis were chanting their words and such pretty words they were; about death, destruction and mayhem and blood lots and lots of shiny blood, black at night-time. Her dollies began to dance and moan as the Occult's chanting grew louder and louder. Their little bodies elongated and glowed pretty colours, twirling around the big marble dolly in the centre, black marble with bits of red and green running through it. One by one the dollies broke to dust, like Grandmummy had and for a moment Dru was sad but a moment later she was happy again as the dusty bits had began to swarm about the big dolly in the centre, black blood in the night-time dripping oh so slowly down from it's head and eyes and ears and nose and mouth. The big dolly in the centre moaned the loudest and Dru stopped in her spinning and laughed, she had to show the dolly who was boss and that was her! Drusilla! Everyone else had gone away so it was up to her to bring the lovely nasties into the world to get rid of all the goopy humans and leave just enough for Dru to eat and maybe she could get Daddy and Spoike back and turn nasty Edaline to dust to feed her dolly. The chanting of the occult had reached a crescendo and it hurt Drusilla's ears but it was a good hurt, the beasty was almost here and just a moment longer, just a second and he would be here to play with her and all the little scurrying titbits outside of the crumbling walls and leaky pipes. 

**** 

TBC...? I really, really need feedback, please. Tell me what you think of Edaline, and if I got Dru's character okay. Please? 


	5. Chapter Four: Something Big and Somethin...

**Title: The Order of the First Mistress**

****

**Author: Stolen Childe**

****

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys. Here it is, sorry for the delay. I've had to re-evaluate parts of the story, it seemed kinda Mary-Sueish. So, the story is not going to go in my original intended direction but I think it's going to work out for the better like this. More conflict and all that. Now! I'd like to say a major thank-you to my reviewers. It means a lot that you would take time to tell me you like it or not. So Thank-you to: 

**Higgy-** Spangel goodness in here for ya. And some innuendo.****

****

**Ravyn456 -** You'll see my dear, you'll see. 

**kurt -** Thanks a lot! It really means a lot when reviewers like OC, especially OFC. 

And also to **Meghan, autumn-night **and** VampyrAnawiel**! Thanks again everyone.

* * *

****

****

****

**Chapter Four: Something Big and Something B****ad**

In the seat next to Doyle on the flight to the challenge, Edaline screamed in her fitful sleep, the sound not waking her from the nightmare's grasp. Doyle wanted to wake her, her fear putting him on edge, but it was an unseen fear one he couldn't help. But still Doyle wondered what was going on behind the pretty vampire's eyelids what horrors were swimming through her mind that could make her cry out so. For a moment Doyle wished Spike were here, the blond of all vampires, but he seemed to have a hold on the girl and maybe he would be able to comfort her. Doyle hoped they would get back to Los Angeles soon, imaging that her screams would only be worse on the way back from the challenge.

* * *

Angel elbowed Spike who lay beside him. The blond came awake with a start looking around for the trouble. 

"Whatssit." he muttered. 

"It feels like Dru did something naughty." Angel answered through gritted teeth. Spike shook the sleep from himself and his cerulean eyes widening at the sheer dread that he felt coursing off the humans in the city. Something big and something bad was here and like Angel, Spike drew the conclusion (no pun intended of course) that is was his wayward 'sister's' fault. 

"Time for us champions to go to work then?" Spike asked. Angel nodded and pushed the sheets away from his bare body, hopping into a pair of dress pants that lay sprawled over the chair near the bed. The taller vamp tossed the blond his own black jeans. 

"I ain't gotta shirt." Spike answered, looking at his favourite red one with the buttons now popped off of it. 

"I'm sorry." Angel apologized, "I'll get it fixed. There should be a T-shirt in the drawers." Spike walked over and rummaged through the said piece of furniture, he pulled out a black shirt and his hand brushed something rough and fuzzy, he pushed the other pieces of clothing out of the way and saw a small black velvet jewellery box he pulled it open and found the silver ring within. 

"Buffy's ring." Spike muttered, he sensed Angel stiffen. 

"Yes." his sire said softly, "She didn't give it to me but it was her ring." Spike ran an elegantly tapered finger over the smooth silver and snapped the box shut tossing it back in the drawer. He pulled on the shirt, it was a bit baggy but looked all right. 

"Ready?" Angel asked, Spike was shocked at seeing him in white underneath his black three quater jacket. 

"Yeah. Let's go." the blond nodded and followed his sire to the elevator, "Wait!" Spike said sharply, he ran back to his torn shirt and reached into the pocket on the front, pulling out Edaline's cross, he winced as he looked at it but put it on nonetheless. He was a sap, he knew _and_ love's bitch. 

"Will. You're going to--" 

"No fussing Angelus." His skin was already starting to redden even with the virgin silk.

* * *

A week later, Angel and Spike were sitting in Angel's office, paper work splayed out in front of them. Well Angel was doing paper work, Spike was being as annoying as possible. Harmony's voice chirped over the intercom and Angel granted whomever it was entrance.

Looking up they saw a worn looking Doyle entering the room a tired little smile on his face, sprawled ungainly on his back was Edaline her long dark hair obscuring her face. She was dressed in the jeans and T-shirt she had left in, though they were torn, dirty and bloody. Her feet were bare. 

"Did she pass?" Spike asked anxiously, "Or is she..." 

"She didn't manage it." Doyle said, "Barely. She was about to but she couldn't. She's a tough one dat's for sure. I'm not sure if she'll..." 

"We'll take her to my apartment." Angel said softly, raising from his desk, paper work forgotten. They proceeded to the elevator, Spike hovering anxiously behind trying to get a glimpse at his childe's face. He wished that they had parted on better terms in case she hadn't of... Spike didn't let his thoughts linger. 

Angel allowed Doyle in ahead of him and pulled Spike back gently, he took the smaller vampire but the shoulders, raising his chin to meet his eyes. 

"She'll be fine Will." Angel whispered, "Trust me." Spike's eyes swam with emotion, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

"Trust me." Angel repeated dropping a light kiss on the blond's forehead. Spike nodded, took a deep breath and entered the room. Stupid soddin' soul. He mentally grumbled. Making me go all wonky. 

Angel didn't follow the two demons into the room, instead he turned and headed back to the elevator, pressing the call button. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this new situation. Drusilla had risen something terrible and they still hadn't heard Wes' new developments on the Shanshu. That, he decided, would be his first stop. He would just relay whatever he learned to Spike. Angel ran a hand through his hair and stepped out the door. Life, or unlife rather was hard, he had two distraught childer one clearly incapacitated, the other fretful. People had hurt his family, be it intentionally or not and Angelus did not allow harm to befall his kin. Wesley shot him a wary look as he entered the Brit's office and Angel had the grace to look chagrined. 

"Sorry." he said, "Just thinking about what's going on is all. With Edi and Will." Wesley nodded his understanding. 

"What can I do for you?" Wesley asked. 

"The prophecy." Angel said, "I'll tell Spike the details later." 

"Right." Wesley switched to book mode, shuffling some papers around on his desk before coming up with the correct ones, "Just a section really. I believe it has something to do with Drusilla and whatever it is she has risen. I may however be a little fuzzy on your familial relations. I have to admit it's been awhile since I studied your line." 

Angel shrugged, and gave Wes a 'get on with it' look. He wasn't in the mood. 

"Right." Wesley nodded, "_The first mistress of the remade shall raise an evil of unspeakable degree. An Apocalyptic era shall emerge, striking terror into man and leaving no beast untouched. The blood of the second great love shall cleanse the beast and searing kiss shall be shared by childe and master, the hope of blood-kin reborn shall eradicate the beast. It shall be done, the first mistress shall recede._ I know it's not much but..." 

"Drusilla is the first mistress, Spike is the remade. Edaline is the second great love from what Spike has told me and I suppose that would leave me as master." Angel said, "Blood-kin is likely all of us." 

"As I assumed. The beast that the prophecy may be referring to is called Kcarthtuk'na. I've cross referenced and it comes up time and time again as 'unspeakable evil'. The way to destroy it however, is not in my readings. Only the ritual to destroy the puppets." 

"Puppets?" Angel questioned, and wondered to himself why that sounded familiar. 

"Human captives. They can be released from the lure, but the dust of the undead has to fall upon them while a spell is said. I haven't quite deciphered the spell, but my scholars are working day and night to do so. I don't have time to do it on my own." Wesley smiled apologetically. 

Angel shrugged indifferently, "We run a corporation now. It's understandable." 

"So, do any of you Corporate boys care for a drink down at the pub? I could use some good whiskey and you Angel don' have the stuff I normally drink." Doyle popped up in the doorway, "Some Irishman you turned out to be." 

"Sure. Wes?" Angel turned to the other man. 

Wesley surveyed his desk, scowled at the disarray and promptly slammed an open book shut, "Why the hell not. It's been quite awhile since we all got together for drinks." 

"We can get introduced too." Doyle grinned, "Doyle. Vision guy." 

"Wesley. Research guy." 

"Fred. Science girl." a new chipper voice. 

"Charles. Cat guy." 

"Well that was easy den. Shall we go?" Doyle said. 

"What about Spike? Shouldn't somebody go get him?" Fred asked, concerned. 

Angel sighed, "Spike's otherwise occupied at the moment. Edi just had an ordeal and Will is making sure she'll be all right." 

"Shite." Doyle said suddenly stumbling back and falling into Wesley's papers scattering them all over the floor, he put two hands to his head, his face screwed up. 

Angel was at his side in a second, "What did you see?" 

Doyle looked up, "Spike. He's going to be attacked and he won' fight back. It was outside." Doyle searched his mind, "Chester ave, and Greenslaw. It's not for awhile but I think that was a big stay inside from the PTB." 

"I can't say I missed those." Angel smiled wryly. 

"You an' me both Angel man." Doyle shook his head, "Least they gave Cordy that neat floaty ting. I'm still Brachen and it hurts like hell." 

"Maybe we can get our people working on something to lessen the pain." Gunn suggested. 

"Nah. Don' waste man power on me. I'll be all right, just 'ave to get used to it 'gain, is all." Doyle shrugged, "I could still use a drink though." 

"You guys go." Angel said, "I'll stay with Spike." 

"Are ya sure Angel?" Fred asked sweetly. 

"Go. Socialize. I've never been much good at it anyway." Angel said and headed out the door to the elevator. 

"Well. That was different. Who's up for that drink den?" Doyle brightened, his head still hurt faintly, but it was really nothing new. The other's nodded and followed Wesley out. Wes stopped an aide outside the door and told the lad to clean up his office, Doyle swore the kid was about to bow down and kiss the British man's very shiny boots. Doyle shook his head. He didn't think he would ever be used to this town.

* * *

TBC...? Please review! And if you have anything you'd like to see, I can try to work it in! 


End file.
